Le secret de Heero
by sara-chan
Summary: Mais que cache Heero dans son ordinateur? Duo va enfin le découvrir! *1 2*


**AUTEUR:** Sara-chan

**SITE:** Eternal1x2Love 

**PAIRINGS:** 1+2

**WARNINGS:** shonen aï, humour, one-shot

**NOTES :** Pour cette fic, c'est juste pour se marrer. Rien de sérieux. Cà vous fera juste tordre de rire ou sinon j'aurais l'air bête. Ah oui, sur mon site, j'ai mis mes Fanarts si çà vous intéresse. Voilà !  

**DISCLAIMERS:** Alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser (les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm?). Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla (vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant.) 

Allez, bonne lecture à tous! 

* * *

**Le Secret de Heero**

Duo était en train de manger une glace quand il tomba dessus. 

Impossible ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

L'ordinateur de Heero était devant lui, posé innocemment sur le bureau de la chambre des deux garçons, et _ouvert_ ! 

L'américain jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis alla fermer la porte de la chambre.

_Bwhahaha ! Je vais maintenant savoir ce que Heero cache dans son ordinateur !_

Duo s'était toujours demandé ce qui scotchait le japonais à son pc. Enfin quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas écrire et taper des missions 23/24 ! Il les aurait sinon déjà toutes faîtes ! Mais maintenant, c'était fini ! Duo allait percer le secret du Soldat Parfait !

Ricanant sombrement, Shinigami s'installa sur la chaise et se mit à farfouiller dans le pc. 

_Si çà se trouve, il a caché du porno là-dedans. Il est tout Soldat Parfait dehors, mais à l'intérieur, ce doit être un magma d'hormones en ébullition !_

Il fallait ajouter que notre cher américain aurait été plus que heureux de soulager le japonais. Malgré tous ses efforts pour séduire le pilote 01, Duo était resté chou blanc. Mais pas pour longtemps !

_Je te tiens Heero !!!_

Le nom d'un répertoire attira soudain son attention. _'Baka'_

Duo fronça les sourcils. Il avait assez entendu Heero l'appeler ainsi pour savoir que ce mot voulait dire : _idiot_. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et si ce salop se foutait juste de sa tête et avait été jusqu'à regrouper toutes les bavures qu'il avait faîtes durant ses missions juste pour tout envoyer au professeur G ? Une veine furieuse se dessina sur le front de l'américain qui avança la souris sur l'icône et cliqua dessus.

_Heero, si jamais c'est çà, çà va barder pour toi… Ben qu'est-ce que !_

Duo cligna des yeux, ahuri. Devant son visage stupéfait, l'écran montrait une dizaine de photos de lui-même. Quand il dormait, quand il mangeait avec les autres, quand il était en ville… Et toutes étaient prises à des moments où il avait sa garde baissée, d'où le fait qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué quelqu'un le prendre en photo.

_C'est Heero qui a pris ces photos ?!!!_

Ce devait être un rêve. Oui c'est sûr, il devait rêver !

"Aiiiiiieeee !!!"

_Ben non, t'es tout à fait éveiller _se dit-il après s'être pincé le bras.

A ce moment, il entendit des pas se diriger vers la chambre. Son oreille avait déjà reconnu ces pas. Heero allait débarquer dans moins de 5 secondes !!!

_Merde merde merde !_

Duo ferma toutes les fenêtres en vitesse et sauta sur son lit au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait.

"Eh Heero ! Comment çà va ?" dit-il un brin plus fort que d'habitude. Il avait eu chaud ! Une seconde de moins et il était cuit !

Le japonais l'ignora comme d'habitude et vint s'asseoir devant son ordinateur. Il sembla sursauter quand il se rendit compte que le pc était ouvert. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers Duo qui faisait semblant de lire un manga avidement. Quelques perles de sueurs coulaient le long du front du garçon natté mais comme il avait le nez penché sur son livre, Heero ne voyait rien. Puis comme s'il était convaincu de la bonne foi de Duo, il haussa les épaules et retourna à son pc. 

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'américain. _Hee-chan, je te tiens maintenant et je ne te lâche plus ! *ricanements*_ Duo se leva brusquement, faisant presque sursauter Heero au passage. Le garçon natté s'avança fermement jusqu'au pilote 01 et posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

"Hee-chan, je vais faire un tour dans la piscine. Tu me rejoins plus tard ?" Duo n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il prit cependant le soin de prendre son maillot de bain super court et sexy à la vue du japonais puis sortit de la chambre en sifflotant.

Heero cligna des yeux. _Hn ?_ Qu'est-ce que ce baka racontait encore ? Pourquoi irait-il nager avec ce froid pareil ? Il faisait à peine 10 degrés dehors ! Heero se tourna vers son pc. Il allait d'abord contempler pendant une bonne heure les images de *son* Duo-koi, à loisir puis il irait rejoindre le vrai après.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie son appareil photo ! Duo en maillot de bain. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rate une telle occasion !

FIN…

* * *

_Non, je vous rassure. Je vais parfaitement bien. Mais j'avais juste envie d'écrire qqch de court et de drôle. Pas de véritable raison quoi ! _

_J'attends vos reviews ! Je compte sur vous !_

_Bye !_


End file.
